An insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is used in low voltage household appliances and high-current, high-breakdown-voltage automotive and industrial apparatuses. An IGBT, in particular a vertical IGBT semiconductor device often needs to be designed to meet a specific breakdown voltage requirement. To achieve the desired breakdown voltage, a device termination region, a lateral doping structure (VLD), a reduced surface field (RESURF) structure, and a guard ring structure (FLR: Field Limiting Ring Structure) and the like are incorporated into the semiconductor device.